


For Jack or another Christmas story

by CavalierRick



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Eventual Fluff, Jack Has Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierRick/pseuds/CavalierRick
Summary: Jack is grinching around the Christmas time and Rhys tries to figure out how he can change that.





	For Jack or another Christmas story

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my dear Jack.   
> Not to be cheesy but I love you~

The closer Christmas was to arriving, the more grumpy Jack became. At some points it was almost unbearable for Rhys to handle that guy. No Christmas music, no decorations, nothing. Handsome Jack literally growled at him as he once offered the older man a hot cocoa with little marshmallows and cinnamon dust sprinkled in it. Still, Rhys didn't dare to ask why Jack was acting the way he was. One worker from middle management made a cocky comment about it in a meeting and hadn't been seen since. He was assumed to be dead. So obviously, Jack's office wouldn't allow any decorations, much to Rhys' dismay.

One day Rhys gathered all his courage together to face Jack and ask him what the hell was wrong with him. 

“Hands–” His voice broke out of nervousness and he cleared his throat for a second. “Handsome Jack? Sir?” He almost regretted asking, but it was too late. The words were out. The curiosity was spurred. 

Jack looked up from his chair and cocked an eyebrow at him. “What's the matter, pumpkin?” He sounded bored, and Rhys stepped closer until he was standing across the desk from Jack.

“I uh I just… well I wanted to know why you despise Christmas?” Oh, he so regretted asking that as Jack's face turned hostile and his eyes wild. 

The tip of Jack's tongue ran over his lips as a cruel smile crossed his face. It was not that Rhys was scared but really, yes, he was terrified Jack would airlock him any second. Or worse, make him vanish like that guy from middle management. Jack's hands slapped at the table as he got up, but in the next moment all of the force left his face and he just looked down. Rhys was used to the other man's fast changes in emotion by then, but it didn't make it any less frightening.

“Why do you wanna know that? Isn't it enough for ya to be my personal assistant?” He fell back into his chair with a huff. 

“I-I uh... no, I mean yes, but I just– I just wonder why you don't enjoy Christmas time,” Rhys said truthfully. 

Jack watched him for a moment before he sighed and pressed his lips together. “Long story,“ was the very short and unsatisfying answer. 

“I could– Let me try to make it a little more comfortable for you? I mean, just so you have a Christmas too, and– and maybe some fun,” Rhys offered, and before Jack could decline he added: “Please. Let me try.” 

The CEO huffed a laugh. “Well, try it cupcake. But if it doesn't succeed, then I don't want another word about it! Ya hear me?” Rhys nodded eagerly, happy with this outcome, and bounced back to his desk. 

~

The next day, Jack would come into a completely different office. A Christmas tree (mostly decorated with Hyperion yellow ornaments) was standing in a corner, and red and black garlands decorated his desk. On some shelves were some cliché little santa figurines watching them. It wasn't as much as Jack had expected, but he seemed unimpressed anyway. Rhys pouted when he saw Jacks' grumpy face and waved at him with a weak “Good morning.”

Jack just grumbled in return and sat down at his desk as he started his usual work routine. Rhys watched him from time to time and his eyes wandered to look out of the window behind Jack, into the cold space he would probably call his home when Jack was done with him, though Rhys tried not be sad that he had failed to cheer Jack up. 

“Pumpkin?” 

Rhys flinched when Jack called for him. “Uh yeah?” 

“C'mere” 

In a hurry, the PA got up and rushed over to the desk. “Why do you like Christmas?” Jack asked, watching his assistant thoroughly. 

“It's– it's a nice time. I just like the music and the decorations and giving gifts to your loved ones. A-and don't forget the food!” Rhys said after a moment of thinking. 

Jack nodded slowly and looked around. He wouldn't admit it, but the office felt a little more cozy like this; the decorations weren't overdone. Suddenly, he was grinning smugly again. ”We'll, what are you getting me for Christmas, kitten?” 

Rhys's eyes went wide. He had no present for his boss, and the question caught him off guard. “Uh I– I– something. It's a secret.” Yes, good save. 

Jack perked up. “Ohhh, a secret? Can't wait, then.” He smiled almost cruely as if he could read Rhys’ mind and knew he had nothing for him. 

Now Rhys had only a couple of days to figure things out. Jack kept teasing him, asking what he had for him as a present, but Rhys kept brushing it off. This man had everything. He was rich, famous and could buy himself ten cars if he was feeling like it. How in hell was Rhys supposed to find a gift for him?

The evenings and nights would be spent looking for the perfect gift, and it happened to be a day before Christmas when he actually found something. He couldn't believe his luck. It was expensive, of course; the prices at Hyperion were always rising leading up to Christmas.

When he entered the office— present in hand— on the final day, he felt proud at the look of surprise on Jack's face. The man clearly hadn't been expecting anything from him. 

“Merry Christmas!” Rhys chirped, satisfied, and Jack took the present from him, seeming almost curious. 

“Thanks. I guess?” It seemed to be more of a question than anything else. As he started to open it, Rhys could see that Jack seemed to feel awkward, but as soon as the little box was opened he broke out into a barking laughter.

“Are you serious, kiddo?” he asked through wheezing, and lifted a little Butt Stallion statue out of the box. Rhys blushed at being laughed at by his boss. “Sheesh! This looks like it wasn't cheap,” Jack finally noted as he caught himself. 

Rhys just shrugged. “Well, it wasn't. It's not easy to find a gift for you, you know?” He played awkwardly with his cybernetic hand. 

“You didn't have to. Rhysie, I'm rich. Don't spend your money on me for stuff like this.” The CEO sounded semi-serious again, and Rhys stared at his own feet. 

”I just wanted you to have a nice Christmas,“ he mumbled, almost pouting.

Jack was quiet for a moment before he sighed. A little thunk made Rhys look up; Jack had placed the little Butt Stallion down on his desk next to the picture of his daughter. “Oh Rhys, Rhys, Rhys. Who said I'm not? This is the most entertaining Christmas in years.” He took pity on the boy for his effort, and Rhys beamed so hard at Jack that he was sure he better put on some sunglasses. “Don't get ahead of yourself, cupcake. These expectations aren't easy to keep up with next year.”

Rhys gave an eager nod. “I won't disappoint you, Sir!” 

Jack rolled his eyes, but grinned. “Merry Christmas, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to CavalierRick for beta reading and approving!!


End file.
